familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christian Moroni Knudsen (1856-1945)
}} Biography LDS Church records show that he was baptized and confirmed on 30 July 1865 and that he was endowed at the St George Temple on 28 June 1877. He was marriaged to Rhoda Chapman on 22-Nov-1897 at Ramah, McKinley, NM. He was sealed to his spouse, Rhoda Susan Chapman (1872-1944) at the Salt Lake Temple on 26-Oct-1926 (per LDS Temple Records). Christian Knudsen is buried next to his wife at Pioneer Memorial Cemetery in Bluewater, NM. Timeline * 1856-Oct-26 : Birth at Manti, Sanpete, UT * 1860-Summer : US Census listing at Moroni UT * 1865-Jul-30 : Baptised (LDS) * 1870-Jul-06 : US Census Listing with parents at Washington UT * 1877-Jun-28 : Endowed (LDS) at St George Utah Mormon Temple * 1897-Nov-22 : Marriage to Rhoda Chapman at Ramah, McKinley NM * 1898-Sep-11 : Birth of Son Hyrum at Joseph City AZ * 1900-Oct-23 : Birth of Daughter Rhoda at Bluewater NM * 1903-Feb-20 : Birth of Son Welcome at Bluewater NM (Died at age 3) * 1906-Feb-13 : Birth of Son William Warren at Albuquerque NM * 1908-Sep-09 : Birth of Son Joseph at Page NM (died two days later) * 1909-Aug-18 : Birht of Son Oscar at Page NM (died one year later) * 1910-Summer : US Census Listing at Guam NM * 1910-Sep-22 : Birth of Son Morley at Page NM * 1912-Dec-18 : Birth of Daughter Arminnie at Page NM (died 21 months later) * 1920-Summer : US Census Listing at Bluewater NM * 1926-Oct-26 : Temple Sealing (LDS) to Rhoda Chapman * 1930-Summer : US Census Listing at Bluewater NM * 1944-Jan-24 : Death of wife Rhoda Chapman at Valencia NM * 1945-Dec-19 : Death of Christian Knudsen at Farmington, San Juan Co, NM * 1945-Dec-21 : Burial of Christan Knudsen at Bluewater NM Census Records 1860 US Census : Moroni UT Listed at Christian M Knutson - Age 3 - Residence Morni UT 1870 US Census : Washington Utah Survey taken 06-July-1870 in Washington, Washington Co, Utah. / House #18 / * Jorgen Knudsen / M / 43Y / Born- Denmark / Ocp: Farmer * Annie / F / 36Y / Born- Denmark / Ocp: KeepingHouse - (wife) * Christian / M / 13Y / Born- Utah - (son) * Annie G / F / 11Y / Born- Utah - (daughter) * Joseph E / M / 9Y / Born- Utah - (son) * Betsey M / F / 10Y / Born- Utah - (orphan niece) * Malinda / F / 1Y / Born- Utah - (daughter) 1910 US Census : Guam NM Survey taken 1910 in Guam, McKinley County, New Mexico Survey District #122 - Street Number 1B - Household #14 * Christian M Knudsen - M/53 - Born- Utah (Head) * Rhodie S Knudsen - F/38 - Born - Utah (Wife) * Hyrum Knudsen - M/11 - Born-Arizona (Son) * Rhodie S Knudsen - F/9 - Born-New Mexico (Daughter) * William W Knudsen - M/4 - Born-New Mexico (Son) 1920 US Census : Bluewater NM Survey Taken 1920 in Bluewater, Valencia Co, New Mexico Survey District #191 - Street Number 1A - Household #4. * C M Knudsen - M/63 - Born-Utah (Head) * Rhoda S Knudsen - F/47 - Born-Utah (Wife) * Hyram C Knudsen - M/21 - Born-Arizona (Son) * Rhoda L Knudsen - F/19 - Born-New Mexico (Daughter) * William W Knudsen - M/13 - Born-New Mexico (Son) * Morley A Knudsen - M/9 - Born-New Mexico (Son) 1930 US Census : Bluewater NM Survey Taken 1930 in Valencia Co, New Mexico Survey District #16 - Street Number 2b - Household #28. * Christian M Knudsen - M/73 - Born-Utah (Head) * Rhoda S Knudsen - F/58 - Born-Utah (Wife) * Marley A Knudsen - M/19 - Born-New Mexico References * Christian Knudsen Gravestone - Find-A-Grave #45805564